Blind Date (One-shot amourshipping story)
by Idon'tusespacesinusernames
Summary: This is a little one-shot story to do with amourshipping. Let me give it some context: This takes place just before the Kalos league, so after Ash get's his eighth gym-badge. Anyway, there's not much more I can say, so you should just read it if you've got time.


**Hey, guys! I'm back again with another one-shot story. What is a one-shot? It's a story, but it's all encased within a single chapter. Don't be surprised if this ends up three-thousand words long, by the way, as I have no idea how much I will write. But, anyway, let's get to it!**

* * *

Ash sighed, looking at his exhausted Pokemon. He, along with his Kalos team was training vigorously for the Kalos league. They had been training non-stop for around two or three hours, now sweaty and exasperated.

"Ash!" Clemont called over to him. "I've finished cooking!"

"Coming!" Ash shouted back, down the hill towards Clemont who nodded and started dishing out the food into separate portions.

Ash turned around to face his Pokemon, praising them for the training they had done before returning them for the time being.

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder, also tired, but excited to eat.

Swiftly turning on his heel, Ash started to run down the hill, reaching the group in a few moments.

"Hey," Ash greeted them, taking a seat next to Clemont before the group started to dig into their food.

"So, Serena, have you thought any more about what you told me?" Bonnie asked Serena, gaining the attention of Ash and Clemont too, who looked up at Serena, waiting for an answer.

Serena nodded, blushing lightly before replying.

"Yeah, Bonnie, I have," she said, putting another forkful of food into her mouth.

"Sorry, what are you talking about?" Clemont asked the two of them, confusion evident in his facial expression and voice.

"Oh, Serena's been talking about looking into getting a boyfriend, but she doesn't know who," Bonnie told Clemont who nodded, partly understanding the situation.

"Boyfriend?" Ash asked Serena, who nodded as a response, again, blushing a bit.

"Yeah, I'm just... Lonely?" Serena said, trying to think of the right thing to say.

Ash looked at her in surprise. He understood what she meant, but he didn't think that she was lonely.

The more Ash thought about it, he realised that he felt exactly the same. He wasn't lonely when it came to friends, as he had Clemont, Bonnie and Serena, and, of course, his Pokemon. But to Ash, he still felt as if something was missing.

"Now that you've pointed it out, I feel the same," Ash said, nonchalantly.

The group looked at him in surprise, after all, Ash hadn't even shown a sign of knowing what a relationship was when it went past friendship.

"R-Really?" Serena asked him, stuttering a bit. She had always liked Ash, but she always thought that he was denser than a brick.

"Yeah," Ash replied, looking at her quizzically. "Why do you seem so shocked?"

"Well," Serena started, unable to find the right words. "You're just so... Focused on battling!" Serena exclaimed, nearly out-right saying that he was dense.

"Yeah," Clemont agreed with Serena, trying to make sure that Ash didn't question her sudden change in tone.

"Well, that doesn't have to stop me," Ash said before he realised something. "There's one problem, though," Ash said, which earned the attention of the group again.

"What is it?" Bonnie asked him, almost guessing it already.

"I don't know anyone new," Ash said, confusing them a bit.

"Why is that important?" Serena asked him.

"Because I'm not interested in anyone I know," Ash said, to which Serena felt as if her heart exploded with sadness.

"W-Why not!?" Serena exclaimed suddenly, shocking everyone.

"W-What's with the shouting?" Ash asked her, still slightly shaken.

Serena realised what she did, cringing at herself slightly before replying to Ash's question.

"Sorry," She said. "I just thought that you meant that I'm not good enough."

"Why are you using yourself as an example?" Clemont asked her, to which Serena shrugged.

"Because I'm the only girl with you around your age," She said, nodding at Ash.

"What about Miette?" Bonnie asked Serena, catching onto what this meant.

"O-Oh, yeah," She muttered, feeling stupid, however, Ash gave her some hope.

"Arceus, no! I wouldn't be with Miette if she was the last girl on Earth!" Ash exclaimed, making the group laugh, and making Serena sigh with relief.

"Why not?" Clemont asked Ash, recovering from the laughter.

"She's just too clingy," Ash said, shrugging.

"But what about Serena?" Bonnie asked Ash, who shook his head much to Serena's disappointment.

"No, sorry, Serena," Ash said, looking at Serena. "I think of you more like a best friend."

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed, smacking Ash in the face.

"Best human friend!" Ash exclaimed, hoping that Pikachu wouldn't hit him again, and much to his relief, he didn't.

"Oh," Serena murmured, pulling out her phone to check the time. "It's getting late, we should probably head to sleep soon."

"Wait!" Bonnie exclaimed. "We haven't discussed who you could be with, Serena," Bonnie said, watching as Serena glanced at Ash, wondering what to do.

"Well, I am interested in one guy, but I don't think he likes me," Serena said, gaining the attention of the group.

"Who?" Clemont asked her. "Trevor? Tierno?"

"No, neither of them," Serena said, starting to get nervous. "I... I don't want to tell you," Serena eventually said, glad that she got it out in the end.

"Oh, okay then," Clemont said before he came up with the best idea. "I know!"

"What?" Ash asked him, wondering what he thought of.

"Why don't you two go on a blind date tomorrow in Lumiose?" He suggested, noticing that Ash and Serena were staring at him. "Not together!" He said, understanding why they were looking at him like that.

"Okay," Ash said, agreeing with the idea.

"I'm alright with that," Serena said, nodding.

"Then it's settled," Clemont said, writing something down on a piece of paper before handing it to Bonnie.

Bonnie read what was on the paper before gaining a little smirk, nodding at Clemont.

"Right, we should head to bed, now," Bonnie told the group, letting out a little yawn as she did so

"Yeah," Serena agreed with her before she led Bonnie to their tent while Ash and Clemont went to theirs.

* * *

The next morning, the group woke up, packed up their stuff, and headed over to Lumiose city.

"Right, we're here," Clemont said, looking between Ash and Serena, who were a few metres ahead of him.

Clemont leant down to Bonnie, whispering something in her ear before walking over to Ash.

"So, I'll go book a hotel with Bonnie, so you two can stay together," Clemont told Ash, gesturing at Serena.

"Alright," Ash said, watching as Clemont and Bonnie walked off towards a hotel and entered.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this blind date thing, Ash?" Serena asked Ash, gaining his attention.

"Yeah, why?" Ash asked, slightly confused as to where this question came from.

"Well, it's someone you haven't met before," Serena said, pointing out the obvious. "And you don't know who it could be!"

"I see your point, Serena, but I don't think anyone is going to try anything. Besides, we both have our Pokemon to help us if we need them to," Ash told her, to which Serena nodded, agreeing with Ash.

Ash sat down on a bench, Serena copying his movements, taking a seat next to him.

"How long do you think they'll be?" Serena asked Ash, looking at him as he turned to look at the hotel that Clemont and Bonnie went into.

"I don't know," Ash replied, turning back to Serena, looking at her for a second, wondering why she was staring at him.

Ash clicked his fingers in front of her face, snapping her out of her trance.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked her, watching as Serena turned away, blushing slightly.

"Y-Yeah," Serena replied, noticing that Clemont and Bonnie were leaving the hotel. "Look! They're coming now!"

Ash turned his head, also seeing that they were heading towards them in a sped-up walk.

"Hey!" Ash shouted over to Clemont and Bonnie, who waved and ran over to him and Serena.

"We booked the hotel," Clemont told Ash, giving him a thumbs-up. "Now we just need to find you two a date."

Ash looked over at Serena, noticing that she kept glancing at him through his peripheral vision.

"Are you alright, Serena? You keep looking at me," Ash told her, noticing that she gained a light blush.

"I'm fine, I'm just... Unsure," She replied, making Ash feel slightly confused.

"Why are you feeling like that?" Clemont asked her, to which Serena sighed.

"I'm just slightly nervous," Serena said, averting her gaze to look around the street. "I don't know who I'm going to end up speaking to, so it could be anyone."

Clemont smiled lightly, nudging Bonnie as well, who looked at him and nodded.

"I'll make sure you're comfortable!" Bonnie exclaimed suddenly. I'll watch from the side through night-vision goggles."

"What?" Ash and Serena asked her, to which Clemont laughed.

"Oh, yeah! We didn't tell you. This is going to be a literal blind date. We're going to turn the lights off to make it a surprise when they come on," Clemont told them, letting Ash and Serena look at him in confusion.

"Why are you going to turn the lights off?" Ash asked him. "Why do you need to?"

"We don't. It will just be a lot more fun for you," Bonnie said.

Ash looked over at Serena, sweatdropping as Clemont and Bonnie turned around and left.

"Something tells me that they've got some sort of trick up their sleeves," Ash told Serena, who agreed, watching Clemont and Bonnie walk away.

"Well, we should follow them," Serena said, before following the two, Ash close behind her.

* * *

Eight hours later and it was starting to get late. Clemont had taken Ash out to go and get some smarter clothes, while Bonnie went with Serena.

Both Ash and Serena had been led into a special type of building, which was designed for blind dates, putting the two people alone in a room together, but, of course, with numerous security cameras scattered around the area in case of any crimes.

Pikachu had stayed with Clemont and Bonnie, as he wanted to be surprised later on.

Ash sat down, had trouble in the dark, but his eyes were slowly getting used to it.

"Hello?" A feminine voice echoed throughout the room, taking Ash by surprise as he didn't think anyone else was in there yet.

"Hi?" Ash replied, starting to get unsure about this whole thing. After all, what Serena said was true, they didn't know who they'd be talking to.

"This is weird," the girl said, looking around the room cautiously.

Ash nodded, agreeing with her before he realised that she wouldn't be able to see him nodding.

"Yeah!" Ash said quickly, speaking louder than he originally anticipated.

"Is this your first time doing this too?"

Ash, again, nodded before speaking out loud.

"Yeah," Ash said, realising that he had only replied to her with single-worded sentences, which made him sound boring as if he didn't want to be there.

Wondering about what to do, Ash decided that he would ask her something.

"So, what's your name?" Ash asked her, not expecting the response that he would get.

"Sorry, I don't want to say. I think we should tell each other our names after the lights come on," The girl said, confusing Ash. As if she read his mind, the girl added to what she was saying. "I don't want to assume what you act like just from your name. It's something that we all do subconsciously. It's called stereotyping, and you probably think that I'm a nerd just because I said that, that's what it does."

Ash blinked, not expecting a logical answer. Did this girl have a bloody degree in psychology or something?

"Fair enough," Ash said with a sigh, hearing her giggle through the darkness which creeped him out slightly but also gave him some comfort, seeing as, if he made her laugh without telling a joke, she must have some sort of attraction to him.

"So, do you have any hobbies?" The girl asked Ash, who sighed.

"I battle with Pokemon, but that's about it," Ash told her before he realised something. "Wait, doesn't stereotyping occur when you say something about your hobbies too?"

The girl blushed, realising that what Ash, or, as she acknowledged him as the boy sat opposite her, said was true.

"Oh, yeah," she said, letting Ash know that she acknowledged it.

"It's fine. We all make mistakes," Ash said, chuckling lightly.

The girl smiled, moving her foot to rub the lower part of Ash's leg.

"W-What are you doing?" Ash asked her, shocked by the sudden touch that he wasn't expecting.

"I'm eager to find out what you look like," she said, moving her hands across the table and flailing them around lightly until she found Ash's, grabbing ahold of them.

"Well, you will soon," Ash said, blushing. He had never had any physical contact with a girl before aside from his mother. This was all new to him, and it made him feel slightly nervous.

"I bet you won't like how I look," the girl said suddenly, her tone changing to a slightly sadder one.

"What makes you say that?" Ash asked her, slightly confused as to what she even meant.

"I'm not the best-looking girl in the world."

Ash sighed. He had spoken to girls in the past, and some of them had said the same thing, which always led to Ash saying the same thing.

"It's not what's on the outside that's beautiful, it's what's on the inside," Ash told her, squeezing her hands. "I don't care what you look like. Sure, it's great if you look good, but that isn't what I look for in people. Heck! You could have one eye and I wouldn't be afraid to talk to you!"

"Are you sure?" The girl sounded sad, but she was slightly motivated by Ash's words.

"Yeah!" Ash exclaimed, letting go of her hands.

"I haven't had much luck in the past when it comes to dates, that's why I'm unsure," she said, shocking Ash.

"Why not? They must be thick! I haven't even spoken to you for five minutes and I can tell that you're a kind and intelligent person," Ash told her, making her blush.

"That isn't what I've tried to be though. I've always wanted to be a performer, but it hasn't worked! I've failed, and I'm close to giving up."

Her words shocked Ash. Why would she give up if she was passionate about it?

"Hey," Ash said, getting her attention. "Never give up until it's over, okay?"

The girl paused. She had heard that phrase before. It was Ash's. And the more that she thought about it, there was a tonne of similarities between Ash and this boy. They both shared the same speaking pattern, the same phrase, and this boy sounded the exact same as her best friend! Not to mention that they were both led into the same building.

"Ash!? Is that you!?" The girl exclaimed, shocked.

"Serena!?" Ash shouted. But, to him, it wasn't that much of a surprise. He had pinpointed everything she said and noticed that she shared similarities with Serena.

The lights flashed for a few seconds before stabilising, revealing that it was true.

"I don't believe this," Ash muttered, staring at Serena, who was blushing furiously. She had grabbed onto Ash's hands, and Ash had said that she was kind and intelligent.

"Ta-da!"

They both turned to see where the voice came from, and they saw Clemont and Bonnie, who were stood in the doorway, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Ash asked them, to which Clemont sighed.

"We set you two up. We think that you're perfect for each other, so we wanted to set you up and see if you'd finally get together!" Clemont told them, to which both Ash and Serena blushed.

"Perfect for each other?" Serena repeated, looking over at Ash, who turned to look at her, shrugging.

"We'll leave you two together for a bit, we'll be back soon!" Bonnie told them before pushing Clemont and Pikachu out of the room, following them eagerly with a little wave directed in Ash and Serena's direction, closing the door behind her.

"Do you think what they said is true?" Serena asked Ash, getting his attention.

"Well, you are my best friend," Ash told her, smiling. "We must have some connection."

"Yeah," Serena said, standing up and walking over to Ash, sitting down on the table in front of him.

"Should we see?" Ash asked her, confusing her until Ash stood up, moving his had to cup her cheek.

"W-What are you d-doing?" Serena asked him, moving her head back slightly from the reaction.

"Sorry," Ash said, letting go before taking a step back.

"No!" Serena exclaimed, grabbing his hand and pulling him forwards until he was almost leaning on her.

"I-I..." Serena couldn't find what to say, so she used actions, pulling him closer to her, kissing him.

Ash reacted slightly with a bit of resistance before he gave in, kissing her back, enjoying the feeling.

As they broke apart, Serena looked Ash in the eyes and smiled.

"I love you," Serena said, finally getting the courage to say it out loud.

"I love you too," Ash replied, also smiling before pulling back. "I guess we should go and tell the others, then."

"Tell them about what?" Serena asked him, confused as to what he meant.

"About us," Ash told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the table, still holding onto her hand as he led her out of the room to tell the group the good news.

* * *

 **So, that was a long chapter, or, story, wasn't it? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed that one-shot story, and I'll see you in the next story, whether it's a one-shot or a proper story. Bye!**


End file.
